XIII Six Flags
by 2Foxxie4U
Summary: Xemnas decides to add some spice to a boring, midweek day by taking all of his subjects to Six Flags. Insanity ensues.


Xemnas lounged on a couch, reading a book he'd somehow encountered in the library. It was a hot, stuffy Wednesday morning, and everything was dull and boring. But Xemnas didn't worry. He knew that would be fixed soon enough.

It ALWAYS was.

"XEEEEEEMNAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

Xemnas sighed, and snapped shut the book. What could he say…? The man knew his stuff.

Suddenly, two Corridors of Darkness opened. Roxas and Demyx appeared, grinning. Demyx appeared to have some kind of print-out from the computer in his hand. The two ran up to him, and shoved the paper in his face.

"LOOK! _LOOK!_"

"Can we go?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"PLEEEEEASE, Xemnas!"

"I've always wanted to go…!"

"Hold on!" Xemnas protested, holding up his hand to silence them. "Give me time to actually read the paper!"

Demyx and Roxas backed off, giggling to themselves in excitement. Xemnas raised an eyebrow, then looked down at the paper.

It read:

"_Six Flags Radiant Springs (formerly known as Six Flags over Hollow Bastion), is an amusement park owned by Six Flags, Inc. It is located about 50 km away from the Market Street. Opened in 1971 as the third theme park of the Six Flags chain, this was the last park that was built under the Six Flags name. The six original themed sections were Hollow Bastion, Land Of The Dragons, Olympus Coliseum, Twilight Town, Halloween Town, and Agrabah. The current themed areas are 1904 World's Fair, DC Comics Plaza, Gateway To The West, Hurricane Harbor, Britannia, Illinois, Choteau's Market, Studio Backlot and Bugs Bunny National Park._

_Screamin' Eagle, once the fastest roller coaster in Hollow Bastion opened in 1976 and is located in the back of the park. Other rides include Batman the Ride, The Boss, Mr. Freeze, Xcalibur, and The Ninja, as well as many others. Superman: Tower Of Power, a very large 230 ft. Intamin Giant Drop at 63 mph, from AstroWorld, opened May 19, 2006, and Bugs Bunny National Park opened on April 1 2006._

_A water park designed for families, Hurricane Harbor opened in 1999 adjacent to Six Flags, as a free water park available with admission to the theme park. The water park has many slides, pools, and interactive play areas. The Tornado debuted on May 28, 2005_…"

"Can we go?" Demyx asked, grinning.

Xemnas cocked an eyebrow, staring at the paper thoughtfully. "Hmmmm… An amusement park… That would be a pleasant change…"

"SO WE CAN GO?" they both squealed at the same time.

"Hold on, you two. I need to get everyone else's opinion, too," Xemnas stated, calmly.

"Awwww…" they sighed.

Xemnas rolled his eyes, smiling. "Don't worry… I'm sure that everyone will agree to go. Tell everyone in the castle to meet at the throne room, ASAP."

The two grinned again, and nodded. They took off running through the halls as Xemnas portalled to the throne room.

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOooOO~~**

"Is everyone here?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeahhhhh…" came the unenthusiastic reply.

Xemnas nodded. "Great. Now, I know that you all feel that today is boring and there is nothing to do around here, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Well, Demyx and Roxas have proposed that we go somewhere else instead. How would you all feel if we went to Six Flags?"

There was a jumbled murmur of, both agreement and contempt.

"Six Flags? Sh-weet!"

"What? No! I have research!"

"It's waaaay too boring here. I'm in."

"I don't feel like it…"

Xemnas glanced around. _Ugh… There's no way I can tell who's against it or for it! _"Hold on, hold on!" he cried, trying to quiet everyone down. "Okay… We'll vote on it."

He scanned everyone carefully. "Who wants to go to Six Flags?"

Of course, Roxas and Demyx raised their hands.

Axel grinned, and raised his hand, too. "Sure, looks fun!"

Larxene nodded and raised her hand, too. "Yeah… WAY too boring up in this joint…" she grumbled.

Xigbar glanced over at her, and raised his hand. "What she said."

Luxord's hand immediately shot up after Xigbar's hand. "If Xiggy's going, so am I!"

The other six of the Organization kept their hands down. Xemnas glanced over them.

"Why don't _you_ want to go?" he asked.

Zexion shrugged. "I got things to do."

Xaldin crossed his arms. "Amusement parks ain't my thing, man."

Saïx looked down. "I've got to agree with Xaldin. They don't agree with me well…"

"I've got important research to do…" Vexen mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't like roller coasters…" Lex murmured.

"I can't leave my babies alone for a whole day!" Marluxia protested.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Marluxia… They're PLANTS. They'll be alright a day on their own."

Marluxia glared at her. "That what I always thought, and yet, every time I come back, I find that SOMEONE has gone inside my garden and trampled all over my rose bushes!"

"Well, this time it's different," Larxene sighed. "There are no idiots left to trample over them." Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Luxord, and Xigbar all glared at her.

"I don't care," Marluxia huffed. "I'm never leaving my babies alone again…"

Xemnas quickly looked over all the members who were willing to go on the trip. He sighed. "Very well, then… I'll take everyone who wants to go… Oh, and by the way…" He grinned wickedly. "Everyone who stays has to clean up the castle."

Instantly, six more hands shot up.

"HA! Silly plants… I'm sure I can leave 'em alone for a LITTLE while…"

"Who am I kidding? I LOVE amusement parks!"

"Ya know, I think you're absolutely right, Xaldin! I've changed my mind, also!"

"I could always get popcorn instead of going on those roller coasters, anyways, right? Count me in!"

"Now that I think about it, that stuff is kinda unimportant; I could always do it later."

"BAH! Stupid experiments – it's like they control my life! It's time for me to have some fun for once in my life! Ehhehhehheh…"

Xemnas chuckled. "I knew you lazy bums would jump on a chance to get out of work…" he teased. Everyone who'd wanted to come in the first place started laughing at them, also.

The six "lazy bums" smiled innocently, as if the threat of work had nothing to do with it.

"Okay, then. It's settled," Xemnas declared. "We're all going to Six Flags today. Get all of your munny and items you plan on taking with you, and get to the gummi ship in, about, 30 minutes."

"OKAY!"

They all portalled off, planning what they would bring.

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOooOO~~**

"TIME TO GO!" Xemnas shouted. He was now in the gummi garage that the Organization had in their castle.

A few seconds later, the room was filled with the other Organization members. Xemnas did a quick headcount.

Xigbar had chosen to bring along a huge pack of grape-flavored Bubblelicious bubble gum.

Xaldin brought a hair magazine.

Vexen brought a science magazine.

Lex brought sun-screen.

Zexion refused to let anyone know what he'd brought.

Saïx had brought his favorite watch which had a face like the face of the moon.

The Terrible Trio (Axel, Demyx, and Roxas) had all brought their iPods. In addition, Demyx brought a brush – just in case his precious hair got messed up.

Luxord had brought some cool wrap-around sunglasses.

Marluxia brought his favorite hat – CRAMMED with drawings of flowers on it.

Larxene just brought a load of munny.

Xemnas nodded, seeing that everyone was there, and asked, "Okay, everyone ready to go? If ya gotta make any bathroom breaks, do it now because we are NOT stopping, ya hear me?"

Everyone looked around, but it looked like no one needed to go. "Alright, then. Everyone into the ship!" he shouted, waving his arm.

Everyone started into the ship. Well… Everyone except… Demyx…? He was standing there, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Demyx, c'mon, man!" Axel shouted. "It's time to go!"

"Mmmm… Well, now that I think about it, I don't want to go to Six Flags."  
"WHAT?" Roxas and Xemnas shouted at the same time, shocked expressions on their faces. _He bugged me that much to go to Six Flags, and suddenly, he DOESN'T wanna go?_ they thought.

"Yeah…" Demyx continued. "How about going to Sea World, instead?" He grinned.

Xemnas smacked his forehead. "Oh, for the love of—OKAY! Let's knock this out quick…!" He turned to the other Nobodies. "Everyone _for_ Sea World, raise their hands!"

Demyx, of course, grinned, and started happily waving his hand around.

"Everyone opposed, raise your hands!"

11 hands popped up.

"It's settled! We're going to Six flags, whether you like it or not. Case closed. Yadda yadda yadda, fine print and such—LET'S GO!"

Demyx pouted, and followed the cheering Nobodies into the ship.

"SHOTGUN!" Xigbar cried as he plopped down into the pilot's seat.

"NO FAIR!" Saïx screamed, running in behind him. _**I**__ wanted to drive!_ he thought, pouting.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow and stared at Xigbar. "Xigbar, are you _sure _you know how to drive this thing…?"

Xigbar nodded, flipping switches, and making random adjustments. "Yeah, sure! I've been practicing!"

Xemnas nodded, and started off. "Oh, okay…"

Xigbar grinned with determination, clutching the wheel. "And THIS time, I _WON'T_ crash…!"

Xemnas whipped around. "WHAT did you just say?" he asked, his voice shrill.

Too late.

"_GERONIMO!_" Xigbar whooped, taking off.

Everyone screamed as they were all thrown to the ground, sliding to and fro with Xigbar's wild swerving. Xigbar was laughing uproariously. "WAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _I gots da need for speed, BAYBAY!_"

Another sharp turn. Xemnas smashed into a wall, screaming. "NUMBER II!" he shouted above the chaos. "STOP THIS GUMMI SHIP IMMEDIATELY BEFORE WE ALL _DIE!_"

Xigbar yanked around the wheel, madly. "WHAAAAAAAT…?" he screamed, not taking his eyes from the "road" in front of him.

Xemnas clawed his way up to the pilot's chair on his stomach. He grabbed the back of the chair, heaved himself up on the back of the chair, and yelled directly in Xigbar's ear, "STOP! THE SHIP! _**NOW!**_"

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOooOO~~**

Xigbar pouted, angrily crossing his arms and slamming his back into his chair. Saïx whistled happily, tapping the wheel with his fingers as he gently guided the ship through the air. Xigbar glared at him. _No fair…_

Axel and Demyx were tied up in a fiery hand game called "Slide." They stared into each other's eyes, trying to psych each other out and concentrate at the same time.

There was complete silence as they reached the number 14. Axel smirked. "Oh, come on… You've gotta mess up soon, Waterboy…"  
"Shush…" Demyx murmured. "I don't want you to make a sound until I beat you…"

Luxord nudged Roxas, who was looking on intently. "I bet you 50 munny that The Waterboy's gonna win," he said, grinning.

Roxas grinned back. "You're on!" he whispered. The two blonds went back to watching the competition.

Vexen was reading his magazine while Zexion, sitting right beside him, was just letting his eyes wander around the room. Besides those 8 Nobodies, everyone else was asleep.

Zexion glanced around a little, then pulled something out of his pocket, and started examining it.

Vexen spotted this, and tried to get a better look at it. "Hey… What is that, Zexion?"

"SHHHHH!" Zexion whipped around and shushed him. Then, he turned his back to the Chilly Academic, and continued what he was doing.

Vexen's interest was sparked, now. He hung over Zexion's shoulder, trying to get a good look. "No, really! Let me see…!"

Zexion sighed, irritated. "Give me your magazine first…" he ordered.

Vexen blinked, puzzled, and handed over his science magazine to Zexion, who quickly snatched it, and slipped another magazine in the pages. He shoved it into Vexen's chest, and snapped, "You've got 30 minutes to give it back," and looked the other way.

Vexen blinked, and looked down at the magazine. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed a deep red. He looked back up at Zexion, but he had his eyes closed as if concentrating. Vexen blinked, then looked back down at it, biting his lip.

A few minutes passed. Axel and Demyx were NOW on number 26.

"C'mon, man, give it up. You know that you wanna mess up," Axel taunted.

"Shut up!" Demyx snapped. "You're ruining my concentration!"  
"_-nuuuuuuuuuh…_…" Axel murmured, deliberately trying to mess Demyx up.

"Shut UP!"

"SKITTLES!"

"Axel, so help me, I'll—"

"We're here!" Saïx shouted as the gummi ship screeched to a stop.

"Wha'…?" Axel looked away, missing a beat.

"HA!" Demyx shouted, jumping up. "You messed up! I win!"

"YEAH!" Luxord shouted, also jumping up. "Well, Roxas, hate to do this to ya, but a bet's a bet!"

Axel and Roxas both crossed their arms. "No fair…" they grumbled at the exact same time.

Roxas sighed, and forked over the munny. Luxord grinned at it. "Ka-ching…!~" he whispered to himself.

Everyone snapped back awake and started yawning and stretching.

"Wow… Here already…?" Marluxia asked, yawning.

"Looks like it… Well, let's go!" Xemnas shouted. Everyone started filing out of the ship.

Xemnas started out, too, when he noticed Vexen. "…Number IV, are you okay…? You seem to have a nosebleed…"

Vexen quickly wiped his face with his sleeve, blushing even more. "Uh, um… It's nothing… Nothing, sir…" he said quickly. He rushed out of the ship, holding his arm to his nose, before Xemnas could say anything. He was holding his beloved magazine close to his body, as he went.

Xemnas blinked. "Uh… 'Kay."

"WHOOOO!" Xigbar shouted, stretching out in the sunlight. "Fresh air!"

"I know what cha mean!" Luxord sighed. "Being cramped inside that ship so long really makes a guy wanna… _dance…_"

Suddenly, the theme music for the Six Flags commercial started playing. Xigbar and Luxord blinked, glanced at each other, grinned, and started doing that funky old man dance from the commercials.

Everyone cracked up. "Ooh! Ooh! Let me join!" Demyx, of course. He scuttled up beside them, and began dancing. "I'm breakin' it down – DEMYX STYLE!" he shouted, doing the disco.

Everyone cracked up even more. Even some random people walking down the street gave a few giggles.

"Alright, you three!" Xemnas chuckled, pulling them away. "That's enough before you embarrass the whole Organization."

They all smiled meekly.

The woman at the toll booth smiled at them politely, and asked, "Your tickets, please?"

Xemnas blinked. "… Zexion…?"

Zexion nodded, and walked up to her. He sighed, then brushed back the hair covering his right eye, staring at the woman intensely.

The woman looked into his eyes, as if in a trance for a while, then snapped back to attention. "Thank you!" she chirped as she let them in.

They all smiled innocently, and started into the theme park without paying a thing. Larxene couldn't help but giggle. "Works every time…"

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The sky shone a vivid blue color; fluffy white clouds floated across it. And, to make things even better, it was a work day so there were hardly any big lines for the roller coasters.

Xaldin stretched, and put his hands behind his head, casually strolling down the path. "Ya know… I actually think that I'm glad that I came now!"

Lex nodded. "I'll second that."

"… Uh-huh…" Vexen muttered, distractedly. He had his magazine held up so close to his face, no one could see what he was REALLY looking at. Of course, it was a double-bladed sword – he couldn't really see, either and kept bumping into things. When he did, though, he'd just murmur, "Oh, 'scuse me… Pardon me…"

Roxas stared at him, and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Science geeks…" he muttered.

Larxene sighed. "Ah, I'm thirsty. I'ma get something to drink before I ride anything, 'kay?"

"Now that you mention it, I _am_ kinda hungry…" Lexaeus murmured. "I'm gonna get some popcorn."

The two walked off.

"Ooh! Look! Bugs Bunny!" Demyx squealed.

"Honestly, Demyx, HOW old are you, again?" Xigbar asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'll have you know that it is now officially 'gangsta' to love bunnies, so there." Demyx retorted.

Xigbar snorted. "Riiiight… And Luxord here has a secret crush on me." He rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Hehheh… Yeah…" Luxord looked down, blushing.

Larxene came back, holding a can of Dr. Pepper in her hands. "What'd I miss?"

Zexion shrugged. "Oh nothing special… Demyx is just being an idiot again. Same old, same old."

Demyx glared at him.

"I see…" Larxene chuckled, taking another sip of her drink.

Demyx eyed it, hungrily. _Hmmm… That looks pretty good about now…!_ he thought. He scooted over to Larxene. "Hey, uh… Larxene… Can I have some of your drink? Pretty please…?"

Larxene sighed. "You ALWAYS ask me this, Demyx! Why don't you go by your OWN drink for a change? Didn't you bring your munny?"

Demyx didn't answer the question directly. "It's not like I don't WANT to buy my own drink; it's just that, uh… I don't feel like having to find the vending machine myself."

"In other words, you just want to mooch off me, and steal my drink," Larxene growled.

Demyx smiled. "Okay, how this? Next time, I'll let you have some of MY drink!"

Larxene narrowed her eyes. "What? Forget it! There'd be backwash floating all in it! I don't want none of your cruddy drink!"

Demyx sighed, sadly. "Well, then, I guess I have no choice but to have some of yours…"

Larxene snapped. "HERE'S a suggestion! _BUY YOUR OWN DAMN DRINK!_"

Demyx flinched, and fell silent.

Xemnas tapped his chin, thoughtfully. "Hmmm… All this talk of drinks is making me thirsty… I think I shall go buy my own little refreshment now…"

"I'll come with you, Superior," Saïx offered.

The two broke off from the group and headed into a shop. Xemnas walked up to the cashier. "Um, excuse me, but what kinds of drinks do you serve here?" he asked.

"OH!" the cashier said, "Well, uh… We're a coffee house, so, naturally, we sell coffee…"

Xemnas chuckled. "Wow, I never would have suspected…!"

The man grinned. "What'll be?"

"Uh… I'll just have a jumbo cup of coffee… Just plain and black, please."

"Okay, coming right up!"

Saïx was examining the pastries exhibited, and sighed. "The others won't allow me to eat sugar anymore…" he muttered.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Why ever not?"

"Said something about me being berserk…"

"Heh… You're ALWAYS berserk, Saïx. That's no reason to keep one away from the comforts of sugar! Do you want one of these?"

Saïx grinned, and pointed to one of them. "Uh, yeah. This one."

"Okay, I'll get it for you."

"Thank you, Superior."

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOooOO~~**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Xigbar blinked. _Oh no… That laugh… I KNOW that laugh!_

The whole group of Nobodies turned to see their Superior running out side of a nearby coffee shop. COFFEE SHOP?

Xemnas laughed raucously. He ran up to an unsuspecting man, and shouted, "HEEEEEEY, buddy! Where'd ya get that face? DA TOILET STORE? _WAAAAAAAAH_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man eyed him strangely. "… Huh?"

"DA TOILET STORE! How can you not get it? That's, like, the FUNNIEST joke EVER!" Xemnas screamed.

"… It is?"  
"Where'd ya get your brain? DA TOILET STORE?" Xemnas cracked up again.

The man stared at him. "Uh… Sir, do I know you?"

"I love coffee!" Xemnas giggled.

Suddenly, someone else burst through the coffee shop. It was, of course, Saïx. He was stuffing his mouth full of something that looked like cake, and yelling something. It was impossible to tell what he was saying, though, since his mouth was full.

Suddenly, he quickly gulped down the cake in his mouth, and held up the rest of his cake in the other hand. "TONIGHT…!" he boomed. "WE DINE IN _HELL!_"

A little boy watching pointed to him, and laughed. "He said a bad wooooord…!" he told his parents.

His mom glanced down at him. "Shhh… Don't look at him, Johnny…" she whispered.

"Yes… He's a very, very sick man," his father murmured. Both of them were staring straight ahead and acting as if he wasn't really there.

Saïx, however, wasn't done. He ran up to a strange woman, and yelled, "Red sauce on PAS-STAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She blinked. "Huh—WAAAAAAAGH!"

Without warning, he kicked her in chest, making her fall onto the ground.

While Saïx was harassing the woman, Xemnas finally left the man alone, and ran around in circles, laughing like mad. "WHEEEE! I'm runnin'! I'm runnin'—OW!" He ran head-first into a wall, and fell to the ground. All of a sudden, he jumped back up again.

"Oh my gawd… I FEEL LIKE DANCING RIGHT NOW! _WHO'S WITH ME?_"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. _Everyone._

"This is madness…" one guy muttered, starting to walk off from the scene.

Saïx was on him in an instant. "MADNESS? This is SPARTAAAAAA!"

"I'MMA CHARGIN' MAH _LAY-ZAAAAAAH!"_ Xemnas screamed. Suddenly, he summoned one of his aero-blades and started twirling it around, laughing and dancing.

Everyone else in the Organization glanced at each other, warily. "This could be trouble…" Marluxia murmured.

Xigbar nodded. "Right… On the count of three, we charge forward, and put a stop to this nonsense.

One…

Two…

_THREE!_"

They all dashed off like a shot, screaming battle cries as they closed in on the Superior shouting, "SHOOP DA WHOOP!" over and over again, and the blue-headed Berserker, still screaming, "SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**To be continued… **_

**~~OOooOOooOOooOOooOO~~**

_**And now for a word from your lord and savior…**_

This is an old fic of mine that's wildly popular for… some unknown, baffling reason to me. XD Out of all of my unfinished fics, it is the one I'm requested to finish the most – which is really good since it's so old! It's tough deciding whether I should dip back into this old thing or not, but hopefully you'll see more of it. Luckily, though, part two is already written, so the giant cliffhanger of dewm will be no more.

On another note, it sort of makes sense that Xigbar would be crap at piloting a gummi ship. One eye = no depth perception = HIDE THE CHILDREN.

And if you don't get the thing about Xemnas being high off the coffer, I think you'd better check out my AIM series on DeviantArt. XD Here's the link: .com/gallery/#The-AIM-Series-

P.S. – Vexen's not a perv – just male! XD


End file.
